Hikari Wo Sagushite
by DMirime
Summary: Pensamientos de Marlon Dequevedo -Teppie- antes de destruir a Beta Rafaello.


Hikari Wo Sagushite 

por: Darkness

        Me habré equivocado? habré hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer en este mundo? Fui feliz? Por qué estoy pensando en esto?... NO QUIERO MORIR!!! No quiero abandonar este mundo! Me falta tanto por hacer, manos que estrechar, juegos que jugar, Todo un mundo por descubrir!... Por Dios! Soy un joven, un niño todavía... Realmente no lo deseo, por favor, No quiero morir!... quiero seguir viviendo amaneceres, oler el embriagante perfume de las flores, estudiar y descubrir, Enamorarme! Y, porqué no? Formar una familia... no quiero morir.

        Esto es una pesadilla, deseo despertar; abrir los ojos y ver un mundo limpio, tranquilo...  ser yo, sin temer lo que los demás piensen... apartarme y burlarme de los dominados por las leyes el mundo material... quiero un lugar, un planeta, donde la gente sepa quién es y no se esconda bajo falsas máscaras de felicidad ["Que contemplen la belleza de un pensamiento escondido!"]... Sin embargo, yo sé que eso es imposible... el mundo real es diferente, cruel, violento, amargo como la hiel; entonces Porqué?, no me comprendo, no quiero vivir en un mundo así, pero tampoco quiero morir... si pudiera escapar, si existiera un lugar a donde ir, Quiero huir de tanta muerte, de tanto odio! De mi odio que es maldito!

        Por qué confían tanto en mí? Realmente tengo la luz de la esperanza? Soy yo quien puede derrotar al enemigo? Y de todos formas ¿Por qué iba  a querer yo salvar a un mundo que no se preocupa por mi? Que vive día a día sin pensar en la gente, las miles de personas, que arriesgan su vida por él? Deseo salvarlo?

        Pero... Qué estoy pensando?... Oh Dios mío!... Dios...  A veces también se le llama  Alá, Amón-Ra, Odín, Zeus, Jupiter... No sé... y creo que no me importa su nombre... pero algo es seguro, hay alguien allá arriba... es lindo pensar que alguien te cuida y se preocupa por ti, aunque casi lo hayas olvidado...   Un Dios misericordioso y limpio... un mundo hostil y sanguinario... creo que... creo que no todo es tan malo... como la luz de la luna en una noche  sin estrellas, como el retoño de un árbol después de un incendio, como siempre viene la primavera después el invierno... Un Dios en un mundo así!!... 

        Creo  que soy un egoísta... No! SOY un egoísta!!, sólo he pensado en mi, pero hay más, hay tantas personas a mi alrededor...

       "Marlon!!!!"

            Mi hermano Michell, Lurdes, Ron, Falcon, Homero... B't X... incluso esos niños... Karina...

        Todos están allá, arriesgando sus vidas por este planeta, por nuestro planeta... quiero un mundo como el de mis sueños, no importa... no importa si yo no estoy ahí para disfrutarlo... Quiero un futuro!!... Todos tenemos una vida y una sola oportunidad  para hacer de ella lo que queramos... Y ya se que es lo que quiero... Quiero ser luz que ilumine el camino de otros!!!!.

       "PEDAZO DE SOL QUE YACES EN MIS ENTRAÑAS..."

            Quiero  que los niños, huérfanos o no, disfruten de un mundo, que tengan futuro... Va por ellos!... Va por aquellos que confiaron en mi, en las buenas y en las malas... por aquellos que me hirieron, por los que me ofendieron y burlaron, por los que me amaron, por los que no me conocieron, por mi pueblo, por mi nación, por mi mundo, por todos!!!.

            "... DESTRUYE A ESTA ABOMINACI"N!! Ah!!"

        Por mis padres, que me dieron la vida y compartieron momentos felices conmigo.

        Por mi hermano, que en lugar de abandonarme me ha  cuidado y alentado.

        Por Lurdes, a quien le debo el hombre que soy.

        Por B't X, mi fiel compañero.

        Por mis amigos, que se que no me dejaran solo en esto.

        Por mis enemigos, que me enseñaron a no darme por vencido.

       " SOBREPASARÉ..."

            Por el Dios que me observa y el futuro que me espera... por que siempre, no importa cual difícil sea, siempre hay esperanzas...

            " SOBREPASARÉ AL SOL!!!!!!!!"

            ... Me arrepiento de todo lo malo que hice, por toda la gente a la que lastimé y maté... me arrepiento de las veces en que alguien me pidió ayuda y no supe dársela... si de alguna forma traicioné a alguien quien depositó en mi su confianza... Pero hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento... No me arrepiento de haber nacido!!! Seré hasta el  fin de mis días luz que ilumine el sendero, el futuro de otros!!! CREO EN EL MUNDO POR VENIR Y MORIRÉ POR ÉL!!!!.

        Una grieta.  Un cristal que se rompe. Un futuro que nace. Una nueva oportunidad.

**Cada persona tiene un pedazo de Sol en su interior, pero muchos no se dan cuenta de ello...  Sin embargo llegará el día en que ese pedazo de Sol que hay en cada persona, brillará  e   iluminará la tierra entera, y por fin  la paz y el amor serán inevitables. ******

FIN 

Terminada a las 11: 33 pm del 25 de agosto de 1998.

Nota: Al estar revisando viejas notas ( y dibujos) archivadas me topé con este fic y me trajo gratos recueros, pues esta fue la primera historia que escribí, a mis doce años, después de ver una serie que a mí en lo particular me gusta mucho, B't X.

Hikari Wo Sagushite =  Searching for the light (Buscando la Luz).


End file.
